


Somnophilia

by Anonymous



Series: More Porn Please [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Obviously), Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, see notes for details on the dub-con tag, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith couldn't quite believe that there exists a human incapable of being woken up in the middle of the night. Turns out that human is Lance. Not only does Lance never wake up no matter what Keith does, he never notices anything wrong the mornings after.What started off as a venture in curiosity soon devolved into a series of depraved, nightly sex with Lance. Keith can't seem to stop himself. This has been going on for weeks. Lance still doesn't know.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn before. Full disclosure this fic is a result of all my sexual frustrations spilling over because my ace ass can't be bothered with people.  
> This fic uses neutral language to describe Lance's anatomy. What is usually referred to on a cis woman as a clitoris is here referred to as Lance's growth. Likewise, the vulva is called the front opening.
> 
> Details about the dub-con tag are in the end notes.

Keith's heart fluttered in his chest from nerves.

Lance never locked his door. It’s a contradiction to growing up in a full household according to Lance himself. His family held strong to the philosophy that whatever happens in your own room is strictly your own business. It had led to a habit of no one ever locking doors. Pidge on the other hand always locked her door as a habit of using it as a last line of defence against Matt whenever he felt peevish.

All that aside, Keith still manages to startle when the door opens, and seeing into Lance’s room sends a small spike of adrenaline through Keith.

In the barely-there glow of the room, Keith could make out Lance under the sheets of his bed, motionless from sleep. Of course Lance is asleep. It’s the middle of the night after all.

If someone were to ask Keith later, he’d tell you he wouldn’t quite remember making his way into Lance’s room, or pulling off the topmost blanket off of Lance. One hand holding the corner of the blanket, the other holding a folded towel.

What brings Keith back is seeing Lance shift in his sleep, letting out a gentle sigh as he settles on his back. Keith finds himself letting out his own sigh of relief. Last thing he needs is for Lance to wake up and have to explain to him why Keith is sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. Not that he’d wake up very easily.

Again, it was Lance himself who had mentioned that he sleeps like the dead. He called it a family superpower. Both his mom and dad’s side were deep sleepers, and it wasn’t long for him and his siblings to figure out they were capable of sleeping anywhere. Doesn’t matter how cramped or loud or unideal the conditions were, Lance and family will sleep through it. Coran had even put together a Lance specific training regime designed to program Lance to respond to red alerts at night. It seemed to have worked, because the first time Lance almost slept through an emergency remains to be the only time it’s happened.

Conversely, Keith is a delicately light sleeper, and didn’t need a lot to get by. It’s hard for him to wrap his head around the idea that nothing save the end of the universe could wake someone up.

Standing over Lance’s bed, Keith knew he couldn’t wake him up in theory. It was another thing to see it in action.

Keith peels back the last sheet covering Lance’s body. He’s wearing his long sleeve sleep shirt, and boxer briefs. The sleep mask had remained a fixture of Lance’s bedtime routine, but the headphones may or may not be there depending on his mood. Tonight, Lance opted not to wear the headphones.

The fluttering in Keith’s chest had changed, no longer caused by nerves, but from excitement.

And arousal.

Lance began to shift again, and Keith was able to make out a small frown on Lance’s face. Keith didn’t hesitate to crawl on top of Lance, straddling his now exposed thighs and leaning down until he was chest to chest. The towel tossed unceremoniously aside against the wall. Lance settled back down again, no longer feeling the cold.

Keith took the opportunity to lave kisses over Lance’s neck, inhaling his scent. His hands slide up under Lance’s shirt, skin soft and smooth under his touch. Lance’s head falls to the side from the attention Keith is paying to his neck. Keith looks up and sees that Lance remains completely unperturbed. Keith shifts down Lance’s body, sitting up. He withdraws one hand from Lance’s shirt to tug at Lance’s boxer briefs, exposing his growth and front.

The other hand still exploring Lance’s chest, fingers tracing the long scars with a sort of reverent fascination.

The time Keith found out Lance was trans was after a training session. Lance had stripped down without a hint of self-consciousness in order to shower. When he caught Keith staring, he had said, 'oh, did you not know I was trans?' Keith had been a little slow on the uptake, so when Lance didn’t get an immediate response, he simply shrugged and left for the communal showers. Keith had no choice to follow after him.

Turns out Alteans have no hang-ups about sex and gender (being able to change their morphology at will and all) so there’s only one communal shower with no stalls. While Keith personally didn’t mind the arrangement, he still recognized the novelty of watching Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro continue to chat comfortably as if they were talking over coffee and not naked and showering.

On the other hand, Lance had caught on to Keith sneaking peeks at him and said, 'hey man, it’s cool. Just don’t make it weird.'

Keith had stuttered out a sorry and refused to look at Lance the rest of the time they were in there. Lance, for his part, had taken things in good humour and Keith was glad for it.

Keith was more glad that Lance thought it was the trans thing because the reality is that it was also the first time Keith had seen Lance’s ass and legs on full display and holy shit did Lance have legs for days.

It wasn’t many days after that that Keith found himself with three fingers knuckle deep in Lance’s front opening. He had to hastily pull away from Lance’s sleeping form, throwing the blanket back over him and leaving so he could jerk off with his still slick hand in his own room.

That was a little over a week ago. Keith’s hands were now caressing the inside of Lance’s thighs. Keith had shifted him so that his boxer briefs hung off of one ankle, and his legs were spread wide with Keith sat between them. With Lance’s shirt bunched up around under his arms and sleeping mask discarded, Keith could admire the lewd display under him unencumbered. Occasionally, his hand would wander over Lance’s growth, stroking gently until it got hard under his touch.

Keith leans back down, draping himself over Lance. He moves Lance’s legs so he can properly grind his clothed dick right up against Lance’s growth. It earns him a soft sigh from Lance.

Keith draws himself up enough to brace himself on his elbow next to Lance’s head. His free hand pulling down at the waistband on his own briefs to free his dick. He’s been hard since he came in.

He goes back to grinding his dick down on Lance. Keith doesn’t bother to hold back a moan as his cock slides against slick folds. He reaches back down again, this time to slide a finger into Lance. It goes in easy so a second follows soon after. Keith had figured out early on that Lance’s body is quick to arouse. It means he gets slick and opens up easily. Still, Keith doesn’t want to risk anything. Last thing he wants is for Lance to find out. Or worse, have Lance get dysphoric over strange discomforts in his own body.

Keith is scissoring three fingers in Lance in a familiar routine in no time. He pulls his fingers free and slicks his own dick with a few quick pumps. He watches Lance face carefully as he grinds the head against Lance’s opening. He’s met with little resistance when the head breaches, and the rest of the slide in is easier than he expects. When he bottoms out, he exhales deeply, not realizing he’s been holding his breath. Lance had barely stirred the entire time.

Keith takes a moment to revel in the fact that he’s inside Lance. He feels Lance’s walls flutter around his dick. Up until now, he’s only had his fingers in Lance. Slowly, he pulls back out, and when the tip of his cock almost slips out, he pushes back in. Keith sets a slow, long rhythm, fucking him gently, not daring to go any faster.

Eventually, Keith pulls out so he can sit up. He grabs a pillow and tucks it under Lance’s hips. Keith sinks his cock back into Lance’s hot, slick opening. From here, he can better watch his cock slide in and out of Lance. He uses the towel to wipe off his slick hand, so he can go back to touching Lance. He moves his hands along Lance’s long legs, his smooth chest, counting out his ribs along his sides.

Soon, Keith found himself thrusting in and out of Lance’s front in shorter, quicker thrusts. Not near hard enough to rock Lance in any way, but enough to have Lance let out breathy moans every now and again. It reminds Keith what the fuck he’s actually doing and what he’s risking by doing it. He stops, gives Lance one last slow, deep grind inside him, and pulls out.

Keith finishes himself off by fucking his own fist, using the towel to make sure he doesn’t get any of his cum on Lance or his sheets.

Keith wipes down Lance too, and then redresses both of them. He hops out of bed, covering Lance back in blankets. When he leaves Lance’s room, he glances one more time back at his sleeping form, showing no sign of what had just happened to him.

Keith leaves in the same way, pretending this is perfectly normal and sleeps easy in his own bed.

\--

The next morning, Lance comes in late to breakfast, like usual.

'Morning,' he greets with a yawn.

'Mornin',' Keith says around a mouthful of goo. 'How'd you sleep?'

Lance shrugs. 'Same as usual. Why?'

Keith shrugs back. 'No reason.'

Lance continues on with his day in the same routine the whole team had settled into.

The welling anxiety that has been messing with Keith from the moment he wakes up to the moment Lance comes in like nothing is amiss is quelled for the day. This part too is starting to become a routine for Keith. Every morning, he prays Lance doesn’t notice, and every morning his prayers are answered.

\--

The next night, Keith doesn’t have the same courage to fuck Lance again. He goes back to fingering Lance for a night. Then he fucks Lance the next night, and the night after that.

Keith is getting bolder. One night, he finds Lance curled up around a pillow. He moves Lance so he’s hugging the pillow under his stomach, with his legs folded under him. Keith watched in awe as Lance’s ass bounced back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The slapping sound of thigh meeting ass punctuating every movement.

Another night, Keith has Lance on his back, and his legs held up against Keith’s chest and hooked over his shoulders. Keith doesn’t fuck him as carefully, and now he’s thrusting hard enough to get these cute, punched out moans from Lance. Keith had gotten so carried away watching Lance face it catches him off guard when he feels Lance’s walls clamp down on his dick.

Keith swears out loud when he realizes what just happened. He made Lance cum in his sleep. Lance is letting out these breathy 'ahh... ahh...' sounds as Keith helps Lance ride out his orgasm.

When Lance’s front opening is finally relaxed enough, Keith had to pull out immediately or risk coming inside Lance. He put Lance’s legs back down and fumbles for the towel. He was done in two pumps.

\--

The next morning, Lance had gotten up earlier than usual.

The hum of anxiety that Keith had gotten used to carrying around in the morning tripled. Lance isn’t supposed to be up for at least another half hour. Not daring to look up, Keith watches Lance out of the corner of his eye.

Lance has his back turned, and reaches up in the air, stretching out his arms and torso. 'Mmm. I slept great last night.'

Oh.

Keith heartrate settles back down into something more normal. Of course making Lance orgasm would have him sleeping better and waking up earlier.

Keith wonders what it was that he did right last night versus other nights. He’s hoping he could get Lance to come again.

\--

He does get Lance to come again.

It turns out he’s been fucking Lance too gently and too quickly. Keith figured out that he should draw it out, either by grinding against Lance or fucking him slowly with his cock. Then when he starts fucking him in earnest, pounding him hard into the mattress, Keith can make Lance orgasm pretty predictably.

For a while now, when Keith wakes up in the dead of night for his routine fuck, he’s already hard, briefs damp with pre. Ever since he’s been able to get Lance to orgasm on the regular, he’s been the same way. Keith would be pulling away Lance’s soaked boxer briefs, his hole weeping and ready to be fucked.

Keith still doesn’t know what Lance’s limits are when it comes to being woken up, but he knows it’s well beyond tonight’s plan. He had found out something about Lance that had made Keith eager for the night.

Keith starts by dropping his towel on the floor by Lance’s bed. Next he pulls away Lance’s blankets, finds a pillow, and throws that down on the floor too. Normally, Keith takes off Lance’s sleeping mask so he can see his face, but that won’t be part of tonight’s plan. He flips Lance onto his stomach, and drags his legs over the edge of the bed until his knees rest on the pillow. His ass hangs off the edge of the bed, looking pretty under Keith’s hands.

Keith is kneeling behind Lance, hips lined up just right. He gives Lance one teasing grind, dick hard and waiting to enter Lance, only to be stopped by two layers of fabric. Those are hastily pulled down just enough to get Keith’s cock rubbing up right against Lance’s front opening.

Already wet, there’s little resistance when Keith sinks into Lance. His opening tightening and relaxing a few times around Keith’s cock. Keith hasn’t tried going straight to fucking Lance before, but he’s been sure for a few nights now that it would be safe to do.

Keith has his forehead pressed between Lance’s shoulder blades. He needs a moment to collect himself. 'Fuck, Lance,' he sighs.

Lance is wearing headphones tonight. Even if Lance hadn’t been wearing headphones, Lance won’t so much as stir if Keith starts talking.

'I’m going to fuck you so good tonight,' Keith says.

Keith straightens up, hands gripping Lance’s ass. He resists the urge to bruise or slap, as much as he’s been craving to do so for weeks now. He can’t leave any marks for Lance to find in the morning. He draws out of Lance and fucks back into him slowly.

'I’ll fuck you good just like I’ve been fucking you every night,' Keith is moving in tight circles while deep in Lance.

'Tonight’s going to be a little different,' Keith gives Lance one hard thrust, getting a breathy moan out of Lance. 'Tonight I’m going to come inside you.'

Keith changes his grip, one hand on Lance’s shoulder, the other on his hip. He thrusts by pulling Lance toward him, bouncing Lance’s ass against his hips.

Earlier today, Lance had mentioned that part of his transition had included a hysterectomy. He said it like he was making a comment on the colour of his shirt, unbothered by the idea of sharing that information.

Keith had done his damnedest not to react. It means that without a uterus, there’s no danger of Lance ever getting pregnant. To Keith’s ears, Lance has basically said 'you can come inside me'.

That is the plan tonight.

Keith didn’t take long to start jack hammering into Lance. He skipped the whole prelude of teasing in the excitement of getting to come in Lance. He bends down till he’s chest to back with Lance. The hand on Lance’s shoulder coming around, looping under Lance’s upper chest, so that Keith is hugging Lance to his body. He can see Lance’s hand curling weakly against the sheets, Lance panting heavily in his ear. Keith can see that this is overwhelming for Lance too, even in his sleep.

The thought pushes Keith over the edge. He comes hard deep inside Lance. Cock throbbing as it coats his insides. He can feel Lance’s walls tightening and fluttering around him in response.

Keith probably doesn’t lie there for more than thirty seconds, and then he’s peels himself off of Lance, his softened cock slipping easy out of Lance.

Keith distantly hears Lance moan quietly as he uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart. He watches fascinated by his own cum seeping out of Lance’s front opening. Lance’s hole clenched around nothing, pushing more cum out, threatening to drip out onto the pillow they were both kneeling on. Without thinking, Keith catches it with his tongue, dragging across Lance’s folds with one broad stroke. Lance sighs, his whole body twitching under Keith.

When Keith has the mind to pull away, he muses about how restless Lance seems to be this time around. Usually, Lance is more languid after a fuck. Apparently orgasms put him deeper into his sleep. Lance still squirming, and almost tosses in his sleep had it not been for Keith’s hands on him.

Then it occurs to Keith he’s hardly been in Lance’s room for ten minutes. He had come in, fucked him roughly and just long enough to dump his load inside Lance and left him high and dry.

As an apology, Keith presses three fingers deep into Lance, pressing along the front wall. He rubs experimentally until he finds a spot that has Lance practically melt into the mattress. Keith wonders if it’s odd that he’s gotten good at reading Lance in his sleep.

Then he wonders if he could get Lance off with just his fingers. He hasn’t done it before, but he figures it should actually be easier.

_Or, I could just come in him again._

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead at the idea. It’s not like he wouldn’t be up for a second round, and he’d probably be ready by the time he’s teased Lance enough. His cock twitches in interest at the prospect.

Keith withdraws his fingers in favour of stroking Lance’s growth. Eventually, he hauls Lance back up onto the bed and rolls him onto his back.

Keith takes his time trailing kisses up and down Lance’s chest as his hands work at his front opening and growth. Eventually he’s back to fucking Lance deep until he feels the telltale signs of an orgasm from Lance. Keith finishes with just the head of his cock in Lance, hand working up and down the shaft until he sees cum dribbling out from around his cock.

\--

Unlike other mornings, Keith is confidant, almost cocky about seeing Lance in the morning. None of the usual morning anxiety setting in and burning ugly in the pit of his stomach. It’s like it finally sunk in that Keith can do whatever he wants to Lance, and Lance would be none the wiser.

Of course that’s the morning Lance shows up looking like shit.

'Hey, buddy,' says Hunk. He’s the only other person besides Keith in the kitchen. 'You feeling okay?'

'Eugh, fine,' says Lance, 'just sore.'

Keith’s stomach drops. Outwardly, Keith doesn’t move or show any signs of reacting. Another skill he’d acquired in the past month is a poker face to rival statues. Hunk and Lance ignore him.

'I think I just slept wrong. Might be from training yesterday- I don’t know.' Lance says while taking out his mug for hot morning beverages. 'And also,' Lance continues, 'I’m frustratingly horny for some reason.'

Keith quietly lets out a 'what the fuck'. Of all the things Keith was expecting, that was not one of them. Lance only spares him a passing glance.

'Oh, dude, TMI,' Hunk rolls his eyes.

'Whatever,' says Lance.

'Quit being dramatic and have some breakfast,' Hunk waves Lance in the direction of an empty chair.

Hunk has completely dismissed Lance, which... is good. If Hunk considers this part of Lance’s usual theatrics, then there’s no cause for concern, and that Lance is fine. Keith relaxes marginally.

Still, Keith can’t help but steal glances towards Lance, just to make sure he really was okay.

\--

Keith thinks maybe he should tell Lance.

He also has the audacity to have this line of thought while he has Lance folded in half, knees pushed up against his chest. Keith fucking Lance at a pace that has him grunting with the effort. So maybe that debate should be left to daytime Keith. Or at least a Keith that is not currently balls deep in a sleeping Lance.

Keith lets one of Lance’s legs fall back onto the bed. With his free hand, he grabs Lance’s chin so he can bend down and trace Lance’s jawline with a series of butterfly kisses, slowing down his thrusts as he does so.

When Keith straightens back up, he slows to a halt, cock inside Lance as deep as he could get. His free hand coming down to Lance’s growth, stroking him a few times before wriggling a finger into his front alongside his dick.

He watches the lines of Lance’s face tense fractionally before relaxing. Keith stretching him out further and adding a second finger coaxes a moan out of Lance. With a thumb on Lance’s growth, and rocking against Lance with his hips, Keith pulls an orgasm out of Lance. He pulls his fingers out and continues to grind deep into Lance as he rides it out.

Already close, it only takes Keith a few more solid thrusts to come inside Lance.

Keith pulls out and tiredly flops down to curl up into Lance’s side. He doesn’t worry about the cum dripping out of Lance, having already placed a towel under him before he started.

Keith has an arm around Lance’s waist, tugging Lance toward himself. It turns out that’s all it takes for Lance to cuddle Keith back. He turns to his side, snuggling right into the top of Keith’s head. Keith doesn’t hear so much as feel Lance inhale deep and sigh contently. They stay like that for a few indulgent minutes.

Keith knows it’s a trap. If he were to fall asleep with Lance here, he’s fucked. It’s the small scare in the silence of the night that solidifies Keith’s conviction to tell Lance sometime tomorrow. He deserves to know after all.

Keith extracts himself from Lance’s hold, letting his arms fall back into the now empty space on the mattress. Lance stirs for a moment at the disturbance before settling back down with a pillow now tucked under his arm.

Keith almost gets up to clean up, pausing to stare at the cum stained mess that is the inside of Lance’s thighs. Keith bites at his lower lip and hesitates. Then he decides he’s good for one more fuck. If this is going to be the last night of whatever this is, may as well make it a good one.

He doesn’t rearrange Lance too much this time. Opting to let Lance stay curled up around his pillow while Keith fucks into him languidly one last time.

\--

Keith looks like a mess and he knows it. Everyone on the team had raised an eyebrow at the shaking ball of anxiety he’d become. Thankfully, no one had pressed further than to ask if Keith was okay and letting it go when Keith said he’s fine. Not one person fooled by the lie. Everyone had adopted a wait-and-see policy, committed to intervening if Keith doesn’t resolve to address whatever it is that’s bothering him properly or in a timely manner.

Not like that would be a problem. Keith is determined to a) get this over with and b) make sure absolutely no one unnecessary gets involved with this particular... issue.

Which means actually talking to Lance. While he was awake. Actually seeing Lance this close while he’s so animated feels almost alien to Keith. Sure they’ve been (sorta) together for over two months now, but his relationship with the waking Lance has remained chaste and professional. He seems to be too lost in that thought, however, because Lance is waving a hand in front of Keith’s face to get his attention.

'Uh, hi Keith,' Lance laughs. He does a piss poor job of masking his worry. Obviously concerned about Keith. 'You said you wanted to talk to me?'

'Uh!' Keith’s voice cracks. 'Yeah. Can I. Come in?'

Lance steps aside from the doorway to his room and gestures Keith to come in. Keith makes a beeline for Lance’s bed and sits.

It’s evening on the ship. All of the daily routine and obligations out of the way and the last few hours left in the day are meant for personal time and projects before it’s lights out. It’s also the time of day where Keith can no longer escape his personal commitment by saying he 'should at least finish x first'. Except Keith has trouble letting things go, so instead of setting the problem aside to focus on the task at hand, he’s been too distracted and caught up in his own head all day.

The thing that manages to snap Keith back into the present is Lance bouncing onto the bed next to Keith. Keith looks over his shoulder to see Lance lounging on his back, hand behind his head. It’s a far cry from Keith’s posture, stiff and upright.

The sight of Lance fully clothed on top of the neatly arranged sheets of his bed is a stark contrast with the memory of him asleep, mostly naked, sheets strewn about, legs splayed while Keith sinks his cock into his tight, hot-

Keith’s head snaps back forward, looking at the blank wall opposite him and more importantly, not at Lance.

'Remember that thing we talked about?' Keith starts in a rush.

'We talk about a lot of things Keith.' Lance says so with more patience than Keith thinks he deserves.

'I mean,' Keith takes a breath, 'about how you’re a deep sleeper?'

'Uh-huh.'

'And, uh,' Keith tries not to let his voice shake. 'How you'd like to have sex with people?'

'Uh-huh?'

Neither of those two pieces of information are really news to anyone.

'Or that time you said you’d thought about people fucking you in your sleep?'

That information was less universal. Lance didn’t say anything, and Keith figured it was now or never.

'What if I told you that has happened?' Keith says in a rush.

There’s a very pregnant pause, and Keith doesn’t let himself think as he presses on.

'And what if I told you I’ve been doing that? Fuck you. In your sleep.'

There it is.

'Uh. I mean. It didn’t start with that. At first it was just me fingering you. I thought I’d be done after doing it once, yeah? And then I kept coming back and one night I wanted to stick it in to uh, just to see what it was like, you know? I know should have told you then. I shouldn’t have done that in the first place and, uh.'

This is when it registers to Keith that he has been rambling and Lance hasn’t said a word or even made a sound.

Too afraid to look, Keith instead says, 'Lance?'

'How long?'

Keith almost doesn’t comprehend what was asked.

'How long have you been doing this?' Lance’s words sound strained and that sends a needle through Keith’s heart.

'Suh-six weeks.'

'And, what exactly,' Lance takes a deep breath, 'have you done?'

Fuck, Keith knows he’s gonna die but decides he’d rather go out with some integrity and tell the truth. 'I, uh, like I said I fingered you a few nights. Then I started fucking you. Just for the feeling. And when I made you orgasm that’s when-'

Keith froze.

Lance had made a sound Keith didn’t know how to interpret. Keith debated on looking over his shoulder to assess Lance’s reaction better. Curiosity won out, and Keith turned to look.

What he was met with was the sight of Lance with his eyes screwed shut and teeth biting down on the thick fabric of his coat sleeve. His other hand shoved under the waistband of his pants.

Lance had muffled his moan into his sleeve at the mention of being made to orgasm in his sleep. Far from upset like Keith had feared.

Lance had been clear almost two months ago about wanting Keith to fuck him while he slept. Keith was scared he had crossed a line by staying quiet about it for so long. Or hell, not even mentioning that he started.

Lance pulled his sleeve out of his mouth to ask 'What else?' His other hand working up and down under his pants. Stroking his growth no doubt.

Keith blinked. So that’s how it is.

'I kept coming back. Every night. I’d fuck you deep until you were coming around my cock.' All the nervous energy Keith had been holding onto just rolls off him in waves as he watches Lance buck up into his own touch.

'It turns out you really are a deep sleeper. I’ll spread you wide open and tease you until you’re dripping wet and aching for my cock.' Keith begins to carefully move closer to where Lance is on the bed. He edges closer until he's just outside of Lance’s space. 'Then I’ll turn you over with your ass up in the air and fuck you so hard you’ll be moaning in your sleep.'

Lance doesn’t seem to notice that Keith has moved, or that the way he’s talking has changed from nervous to downright dirty. He lets out a quiet 'oh, god...' from behind the hand over his mouth.

Keith isn’t sure how Lance would take the next bit. He’s gotten this far and decides not to hold anything back.

'Remember that day you told me you’ve had a hysterectomy?'

Lance goes still. He’s panting hard behind his hand.

'I started coming inside you after that.'

Keith finds himself staring at the ceiling, occupying the space on the bed where Lance had just been. It takes a few seconds for his brain to catche up and finally processes what just happened. Lance had come up and grabbed Keith by the lapels of his jacket to throw Keith onto his back. He’s straddling Keith’s stomach, and leans down over Keith, hand planted on the sheets next to Keith’s head.

Lance’s other hand wanders up Keith’s chest over his shirt, sliding his jacket open. 'I have been so horny for you,' says Lance, 'for _weeks_.'

The comment rings some bells. Lance had made a similar comment one morning. Keith’s poker face had been too good apparently.

'I couldn’t tell if you were interested,' Lance continues, 'and I figured we haven’t been dating that long anyways. So I told myself it was fine if I didn’t get to have sex with you.

'Only now you’re telling me,' Lance shifts down Keith’s body so that their hips met. 'That you have been doing absolutely filthy things to me already.' Lance grinds down on Keith’s obvious bulge.

Keith’s hands are on Lance’s hips, hold Lance down to him. Both of them moaning in tandem. Then just as quickly as it’s started, it ends with Lance hoping off of Keith.

Keith sit’s up, alarmed. He’s looking up just in time to see Lance’s jacket hit the floor. Lance is halfway out of his pants when Keith starts to follow suit.

'If I was any other kind of person, I’d be furious at you,' Lance sounds breathless.

Keith nods dumbly. That was his assumption when he started this conversation.

'Honestly I’m just mad I didn’t notice anything,' says Lance.

Keith can’t help but laugh at that. He thinks that’s probably why he had let this go on for so long.

Lance is back on top of Keith just as soon as his underwear is gone. Keith had only managed to get his own jacket and pants off.

Keith’s cock is rubbing up against Lance’s front opening with just one layer separating them. His hands find their way back onto Lance’s hips and thighs. It’s a familiar sensation to Keith. Only this time he gets to hear Lance moan properly.

'Hearing about all the ways you used me while I slept,' says Lance, 'it’s fucking hot.'

'Oh, yeah?' Keith sit’s up to kiss at Lance’s jawline. 'So what do you want me to tell you about first?'

Lance’s opening slides up and down Keith’s covered shaft, doing a good job of soaking through the fabric. Lance treating Keith to open mouthed kisses across his face and neck. It’s different from what Keith has gotten used to in a refreshing way.

'I could tell you about how I’d bend you over the side of the bed and take you from behind.'

Lance moans in his ear.

'Or how you started to get wet for me before I’d even come in. Your body ready and waiting to get fucked.'

Lance’s breath hitches as he reaches a hand down between them to stroke at his growth.

'There was,' Keith moans when Lance grinds down again. 'There was one night where I wanted to see how long I could fuck you for when I lost track oh- of time. It- hnn! It took me a while to realize I had my dick inside you for over an hou- ah!'

Lance had pulled out Keith’s cock and sunk down to the hilt in one smooth motion.

'Fuck! Lance!' Keith can’t help but buck up in a vain attempt to get deeper inside Lance.

Lance circles his hips as he rides Keith’s cock.

'Show me.' Lance demands. 'Show me exactly how you fuck me.'

Something snaps in Keith. He pushes Lance off of him and manhandles him onto his back. He hovers over Lance, grabbing the back of Lance’s knees and pushes his legs up until they’re up against his chest. He holds Lance wide open and takes a moment to admire the display. Lance stares back up at him with eyes blown wide.

'This is how I took you just last night.' Keith starts by dragging his cock up against Lance’s growth, then down where the head catches on the front opening.

Lance squirms, hips canting under the touch.

'How long ago was that? Not even twenty hours ago?' Keith says as he drags his cock back up and down at a painfully slow pace.

Lance sobs, hands clawing at the sheets under him. 'Keith! Just-'

'Fuck you already?' Keith pauses with his dick at Lance’s opening, not quite penetrating him.

Lance nods furiously, barely holding it together to be coherent anymore.

Keith smiles. 'Okay.'

Keith sinks in and sets the same brutal pace as last night, knowing Lance’s body well enough to know he can take it.

Lance turns out to be a screamer. It makes sense to Keith. So far sex with awake Lance is all the same reactions and feedback just taken up to eleven. He can feel Lance actively clenching around his cock as he pistons in and out. Lance lets out breathy gasps between moans, and curls his hands tightly around bunched up sheets.

Keith thinks it’s fucking perfect.

The sight brings Keith up to the edge faster than herd like. He stops while buried deep inside Lance, and lets go of one of Lance’s legs to stroke at his growth. Not quite the same as last night but just as effective.

Lance responds to the sudden change with a low, drawn out moan.

Keith grinds into Lance as he jerks him off. He sees Lance’s toes curl and feels him coming around his cock.

Keith works him through his orgasm with short, quick thrusts and then keeps going until he’s spilling white and hot with Lance’s walls fluttering around him.

Both of them stay like that, watching each other until they catch their breaths.

Lance grunts when Keith pulls out. He stretches out both his legs as soon as he’s free from Keith’s grip and sighs contently.

Keith flops down next to Lance on his belly, uncharacteristically exhausted. He feels Lance get up off the bed, and turns his head in time to see Lance disappear into the en suite.

Right. Clean up.

Keith doesn't move when Lance is back next to him, arm wrapping around his waist and leg thrown over the back of Keith’s thighs. Lance nuzzles into Keith’s shoulder, breathing in deeply.

'I'm like,' says Lance, 'trying to figure out if I’m mad that I didn’t get to have sex with you sooner, or glad that you waited so long because _damn_.'

Keith giggles and lifts his arm to pull Lance closer and cuddle him properly. He lazily trails soft kisses along Lance’s face. 'I guess I did good.'

Lance hums in agreement.

They stay like that, tangled in each other, for the better part if an hour. It was nice to just lay there, enjoying the intimacy and gentle touches. Eventually, the peacefulness of the moment is broken.

'You can do it again,' says Lance. 'Y'know, fuck me in my sleep without telling me.' He laughs and says, 'I’m really into it, if you can’t tell.'

Keith hums at the suggestion. 'I think I'll wait a couple months before starting up again.'

Keith doesn’t miss the pout on Lance’s face. Turns out mastering the poker face has also made Keith a very good liar.

\--

Keith goes back to fucking Lance nightly after a couple days. In a few weeks, Keith has figured out how rough he can get with Lance before he notices. The answer is 'very' and Keith is just about exasperated at Lance’s obliviousness. It turns out not even bruises on his ass, thighs, and hips are enough. (Lance just assumes he’s clumsy.) He didn’t want to give Lance any love bites on his neck or shoulders. Those would be too obvious.

One night, Keith had the idea to jerk himself off while the head of his cock was just inside Lance’s open mouth. He had Lance propped up with several pillows. Keith was straddling his chest and bent over Lance in order to get it right. Watching Lance inhale deeply around his dick had been a real sight. It still didn’t measure up to seeing Lance automatically work his mouth to swallow the load Keith had shot down his throat. Some of it had seeped out the corner of his lips. Keith cleaned it up with his finger followed by a kiss. It downright shocked Keith that Lance didn’t notice the clues of Keith practically fucking his face come morning.

On some days, the two were mostly content just enjoying each other’s company when they did spend free time together. Other days, Keith is too socially exhausted and has to recharge in isolation. It was something the whole team (save Shiro) had learned about Keith back when they were all still discovering what their dynamic was. So it turns out sex with Lance while he was awake is pretty rare.

In fact they haven’t done anything since that first time.

Keith wonders if it’s like that because Lance’s body is already sated. Keith's sure is.

\--

It took a plug shoved into his opening to keep three loads of Keith’s cum from leaking out for Lance to catch on to the fact that Keith has been fucking him regularly again.

When Lance asked him about the plug, Keith told Lance that the ships fabricator has a whole catalogue of sex toys ready to go. To which Lance says 'that actually sounds about right' and Keith agreed.

After that incident, Lance had gotten antsy. He asked Keith how long since he started again and Keith made use of his new poker skills. This only made Lance more agitated. Keith isn’t too worried about this development. Anytime he catches Lance staring at him outside of a professional setting, Lance’s eyes blow wide, blush creeping up his face and breathing coming in deeper as arousal sets in. Lance spent the next few nights avoiding Keith and doing anything to distract himself.

It’s like they have this unspoken rule that Keith is the one who decides how to break the tension.

After a week of this, Keith decides to leave Lance another present. One of the toys he found and fabricated was a vibrator the size of a ping pong ball with a long, soft silicon rope attached to it. On the other end is a silicon ring for grabbing onto and pulling. He turns it on and presses it against Lance’s front opening. He hears Lance’s breath hitch when it breaches, then sinks it deep inside as far as he can. When he’s done, all that’s left is some of the rope and the ring hanging out of Lance’s hole. The sight is surprisingly satisfying.

It’s the only thing Keith does to Lance for the night and he leaves him like that. He doesn’t even masturbate when he’s back in his own room, already falling asleep with a sense of satisfaction.

\--

The next morning, Lance is the first person after Keith to wake up. Already unusual, alarm bells really go off in Keith’s head when Lance’s expression is unreadable.

'Keith, I want to talk to you,' tone flat, Lance beckons Keith to follow as he disappears down the corridor.

This is it. Keith’s crossed a line and now he’s fucked.

Keith follows him, Lance not even glancing back to make sure he hasn’t bailed. His pulse skyrockets when Lance opens the door to his bedroom and slips inside.

Keith steps through the threshold and is immediately jumped. Lance has his hands bunched up in the front of Keith’s shirt and his lips meeting Keith’s in an aggressive kiss. Keith is backed up and then tossed down onto the bed.

'Pants. Off. Now.' Lance demands. His own pants hitting the floor in the time it takes for Keith to get his dick out.

Lance is mounting Keith and sinking down on his dick in an instant, undulating his hips on the way down. He sobs out a 'yes' and Keith hears an unspoken 'finally' in Lance’s voice. He’s got his head tipped back and letting out a string of punched out moans as he rides Keith’s dick.

Keith doesn’t fit his cock in all the way. He looks down to see about an inch of his shaft left. The head of his cock bumping up against something hard. And _vibrating_.

Keith surges up, kissing Lance’s open mouth with his own sloppy kisses. His hips circling up, cock nudging the vibrator inside Lance.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to orgasm. Keith’s dick twitching when it brushes the vibrator one last time as he falls out of Lance’s opening, and he flops down onto the bed.

Lance reaches down to pull on the silicon ring, the vibrator leaving his hole with a soft 'pop'.

'I’m keeping this,' says Lance.

Keith laughs. 'I think I’d be insulted if you didn’t.'

\--

When Keith decides to give Lance another present, it’s not too different from the last one. Although instead of one ball on the end of a fine rope, this one was three balls strung together in a line.

Just like with the other toy, Keith wastes no time inserting each ball into Lance. By the time the third one slides in, Lance is huffing out short moans and squirming under Keith’s hands. Lance even tosses his head to the side restlessly.

Keith can’t bear to leave Lance like this. He presses two fingers into Lance, rubbing against the front wall, while his thumb works at his growth. His fingers kept bumping into that last ball and each time it does, Lance lets out a soft 'uh!'.

Keith takes the hint and moves his fingers around the ball to where he can press it up and in. The movement no doubt jostling the other balls within. He has Lance climaxing in seconds. It’s a gorgeous sight.

As much as Keith wants to pull the balls back out to fuck Lance at the moment, he came in with a plan and he’s sticking to it. He leaves Lance with the three balls still lodged inside him. Only the rope and ring at the end to show for it and that is tucked under Lance’s boxer briefs after Keith redressed him.

Keith can’t wait to see what Lance’s reaction is in the morning.

\--

There is no reaction.

Lance comes into the mess hall at around the time he normally does.

'Morning,' Keith greets.

'Morning,' Lance hardly pays Keith a passing smile before getting on with his routine on morning beverage.

'Sleep okay?' Keith asks.

'Like usual, why?' Lance looks over at Keith. Expression neutral.

Keith thinks he’s caught on to Lance’s game so he plays it off. 'Hm, no reason.'

They both continue on with their day like normal.

\--

He doesn’t know what happened to his present. It doesn’t show up again in the night or otherwise.

\--

Keith figures whatever Lance is playing at will come up eventually and boy does it ever.

It’s been a couple weeks since that incident, long enough for Keith to forget about it entirely. The night starts like usual. Keith is trailing kisses up Lance’s neck while his hands explore Lance’s soft skin. One hand dips below Lance’s underwear to stroke Lance’s growth and caress his folds and opening. Only for Keith to stop when something doesn’t feel quite right.

Keith sit’s up and tugs off Lance’s boxer briefs. He parts Lance’s legs to see what’s going on. What he finds has Keith’s breath hitch in his throat, his arousal spiking. There, dangling from Lance’s opening, is a silicon ring. Lance had gone to sleep with a toy inside him for Keith to find.

Keith repositions himself and Lance so that he’s sitting up with Lance’s legs spread on either side of him. His hips hiked up on Keith’s folded legs so he can get the best view possible.

Feeling inside, Keith feels the smooth toy close to the surface of Lance’s front opening. When Keith pulls at the ring, there’s a lot more resistance than there should be. When he tugs a little harder, he watches Lance’s hole bulge slightly, and then part open as a ball slides out of him.

Keith groans at the sight. The ball is much larger than the toy he left with Lance. This one is the size of a billiard ball. What more, this one is still attached to another one still inside.

'Jesus, Lance.'

Keith grabs at the slick surface of the first ball and pulls. The second ball come up more slowly, Keith takes his time to watch in fascination as Lance stretches around the ball so perfectly. Lance releasing long hum as the ball drags along his walls. When it nearly reaches the widest, Keith stops and watches Lance close back up, muscles pulling the ball back inside. Keith nearly comes on the spot at the sight.

Lance is breathing more heavily when Keith pulls it out again. Fully this time. The sound of it leaving Lance is obscene.

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He flips Lance over on his side and straddles a leg, the other is stuck straight up in the air over Keith’s shoulder. Keith slides his cock into Lance easily, already stretched and soaking wet from the toy. Keith watches Lance’s ass bounce from the force of his thrusts. His fingers dig into Lance’s leg so tightly he’s going to leave bruises.

Keith doesn’t hold back any of his moans as he fucks Lance like this. Lost in the delicious slide of Lance’s walls gripping him just right. Hot and slick and perfect. He’s so turned on by the fact that Lance figured out a way to tease Keith in his sleep. Lance had won this round and Keith isn’t even mad about it.

Keith paints the insides of Lance white, hands roaming up and down Lance’s body when he convulses around his dick.

Keith comes down from his high, and his eyes land on the discarded toy on the bed.

_I’m going to keep that._

It’s a fitting memento, Keith thinks.

\--

After that Keith eased of, making use of his poker face any time Lance tried to question him about what he’s been up to. Why Lance has suddenly decided to openly ask Keith is a mystery. Still, he kept his mouth shut, and Lance isn’t as bothered about it as before. The truth is that he hasn’t done anything beyond the usual fuck-Lance-into-the-mattress routine. Keith waited for Lance to bore of pestering him before he tried anything new.

\--

There’s a night that Keith considers extra special. And it’s not because it’s the night Keith figured out how to fuck Lance with him on top.

He didn’t even think it was logistically possible to begin with.

The few times that Keith and Lance do have sex while they're both awake, Lance had always taken the initiative and rode Keith for what he's worth. There's something appealing about the weight of Lance’s body pressing down on him. Lance’s hands on his chest or shoulders or sliding down to touch where their bodies met.

Keith wondered if he could approximate the experience at night and he was willing to try. He did it like this:

Keith pilled Lance’s blankets and pillows in a way that he can recline on them, and position himself so that his legs hung off the edge of the bed so his feet were planted on the floor for leverage. Lance would lay pressed chest-to-chest with Keith, his chin hooked over Keith's shoulder, and his legs folded on either side of Keith's hips. It was honestly a bit of a struggle for Keith to get his dick inside Lance and when he did, he couldn't get it in completely. Not with Lance tipped forward like that, even if they weren't lying flat on the bed.

Still, Keith was able to thrust up with no problem. Having Lance on top also meant Keith's hands were cupped perfectly under Lance’s ass. He found it easy to bounce Lance up with his hands and hips while gravity took care of bringing him back down. Keith found himself relishing in the feeling of the body on top of him, and turned his head to kiss at whatever skin was available to him. He had Lance right in his ear, catching onto every hitched breath, every tiny gasp, and every soft moan he could coax out of Lance.

It was surprisingly intimate for Keith. He let go of Lance's ass with one hand just to wrap an arm around him.

Keith continued to fuck Lance like that for some time. Each time Lance sunk down onto his cock, their hips would come together with a lewd slap. Lance’s slick making a mess on Keith's thighs. Every now and then he'd stop in favour of a slow grind, and circled his hips.

Keith is lost in the sensation of Lance when he heard it. 'Keith...' Lance sighed right into his ear, turning his head nuzzle into Keith's neck.

Keith's heart skipped a beat. He hugged Lance tighter with both arms and fucked him more gently, feeling Lance's walls flutter in response.

'God, Lance. You're too much for me,' Keith whispered back.

Keith doesn't keep that up for much longer. His orgasm rolled over him in gentle waves as he emptied himself inside Lance.

\--

Keith had taken to fucking Lance’s ass lately. Working Lance’s ass open and the feeling of that tight ring of muscle working up and down Keith’s shaft is its own fun. Even the noises Lance makes in his sleep are different. Without condoms, Keith knows he can only fuck one or the other each night. (You'd think the fabricators sex toy catalogue would include condoms. Maybe STIs aren't a thing in space.) Least he wants to take a full shower in the middle of the night to clean himself properly. Still, he finds Lance just as cute and fuckable that way. It also means he has to get Lance off with his fingers. It’s honestly not a bad trade off.

One night, he’s got Lance on his back, fucking his ass and three fingers in his front. He paused to wriggle a fourth in. when he curled his fingers in and then spread them wide, he had Lance practically gushing around him. Then he remembers the toy Lance had left for Keith to find.

It was like a lightbulb had turned on in Keith’s brain. He just found himself a new way to play with Lance.

This was followed by nights when Keith didn’t come in Lance, or come at all. As much as he loved that, seeing how wide he could stretch Lance had taken a new precedent. Lance’s usual limit was a tight four. He’d orgasm from the over stimulation, and get breathy and whiny when Keith tried to touch him after that. So Keith learned to take Lance coming as the cue to stop for the night.

\--

A few nights later, Keith had all five fingers presses together tightly, gently thrusting in and out of Lance’s front opening. He would press in and then ease off, trying to hold Lance on the edge to get him to spread wider. Keith would watch Lance’s face twist and pull as Keith tried to shove the wider part of his hand into Lance. It was about a week of this.

The following night, Keith’s impatience got the better part of him. He had pulled Lance legs off the bed, knees on a towel on the floor, and Keith positioned to fuck him from behind. Much the same way Keith had him when he first came inside Lance.

Keith took his thumbs and sunk them into Lance’s opening. He spread his hands apart wide enough to get Lance moaning into the mattress. And then he sunk his cock in alongside his thumbs, fucking him like that.

When Keith came, he pulled out and stayed and waited until his cock was hard enough to fuck Lance again. His thumbs pressing into the walls of his opening. He can feel Lance flex and squeeze around his hands. As soon as he could, he was back to fucking Lance until he dumped another load inside Lance.

Pulling out, Keith took a peek at Lance’s now gapping opening, still held open with his thumbs. His cum dribbling out while Lance was still trying to clench shut.

Keith plan was to just fuck Lance good tonight. Still, fisting Lance was still worth trying. Keith pulled his thumbs out, and with one hand, pressed his fingers together and pushed back into Lance. He got to the point of Lance’s usual stretch, then kept going with less resistance than usual. He was approaching the widest part of his hand and Lance was getting breathy, his hands clutching at the sheets.

Keith pulled out half an inch and thrust back in hard, twisting his wrist on the way in.

'Ahh!' Lance yelled.

Keith's hand slipped passed the widest part and he sunk in wrist deep into Lance's opening.

Keith watched Lance's thighs and back tense as he clamped down on his hand. There was cum dripping out from around his wrist.

This is when Keith decides they could really use a camera.

Keith caresses the back of Lance’s thighs and ass with his free hand. He bends down to lay down some kisses on his lower back as he waits for Lance to calm down. Even after Lance’s muscles begin to relax, he’s still panting hard into the mattress. Keith wait’s another moment before pulling his hand out.

\--

It was still a real effort to get Lance to stretch around Keith's hand each night. Lance's face still scrunched up cutely from the effort, panting and breathy. Keith still couldn't quite get over the sight of Lance’s front opening wrapped around his wrist. His fingers moving slightly to rub Lance’s walls. Lance’s hips and legs twitching from the stimulation.

A lot of nights passed by before Keith was confident enough to try what he's really been wanting to do.

He's got Lance in position on his back to fuck his ass. Only when he does have his cock in Lance's ass, he doesn't move. Instead, he starts to work Lance's front opening with his hand. Five fingers pressed together and thrusting gently to get further inside in that same routine. It's not as easy from this position, and having his dick already inside Lance’s ass isn't helping much either. Lance squirming and moaning under Keith’s touch. Eventually, his hand does manage to make it inside.

'Hah... hah...' Lance is panting hard with the effort of the stretch.

Keith now has Lance's front wrapped around his wrist, walls squeezing around the hand inside, while his ass is stretched around Keith's cock.

With his free hand, Keith feels around the bed. He finds what he wants and turns it on with one hand. The camera is amazing at taking pictures in the dim light of the room. He snaps several pictures, showing off his work. He pulls his hand halfway out, wrist and palm covered in slick. He takes a picture of that too.

Keith hasn't decided if he's going to send these pictures to Lance or leave the camera here for Lance to find. Either way, he can't wait for Lance to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Keith and Lance are in some form of a relationship.  
> Lance has already consented to Keith having sex with him in his sleep.  
> This fic depicts Keith having sex with Lance in his sleep before telling Lance.  
> Keith decides to continue to have sex with Lance in secret for six more weeks.  
> Keith confesses to Lance about his actions.  
> Lance is not angry and instead enjoys the idea of the added secrecy to the somnophilia.  
> Lance encourages Keith to continue.  
> Several more scenes of Keith having sex with Lance while he is asleep are depicted.


End file.
